Conventional multifocal representation devices and conventional multifocal representation methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,711. As the two-dimensional images are generated in at least two different focal planes, for an observer the contrast drops in comparison with the representation of a single image, wherein the reduction in the contrast increases sharply with the number of focal planes.